Everything for You
by AerienMyxa
Summary: DM/HP, Slash. Draco decided to give Harry up so that Harry could be happy, but will Harry let him do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. They belong to the lady named J.K. Rowling.**

**Alright, my first multi-chaptered story! *Claps* Anyway, it's a three-part, with Dm/Hp as the pairing.**

**Warnings: Slash (lemon).**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

_Pleasure of love lasts but a moment, Pain of love lasts a lifetime_

_- Jean Pierre Claris De Florian_

It hurts. It hurts so much. My heart feels like it is shattering into tiny pieces every single time I see their linked hands, every single time I see them exchange covert glances, every single time I see them smile and gaze into each other's eyes lovingly.

I know that if he was made to choose, he would choose her over me. It's natural. After all, they were boyfriend and girlfriend. I'm only someone extra, someone for him to vent his sexual frustrations on. I'm nothing to him, nothing at all. To be crude, I'm just his fuck-buddy.

I suppose I cannot blame him. We had been enemies for the whole seven years during our Hogwarts schooling, and none of his friends even remotely like me. Plus, his girlfriend has been with him for so many years. He is expected to marry her. I cannot blame him for choosing Ginny over me. I cannot blame him for not loving me.

His heart holds nothing for me, but mine holds everything for him. Not one day would pass without me thinking about him and not one day would pass when I would not crave to see him, to touch him like I did during our previous love-making, no, sex session. I know he does not love me at all, and yet I am like a fool, hoping for an impossible love to be requited.

I love him, I really do. Despite all our differences, all our past enmity, I still love him.

My mother once told me, if you love someone, let them be happy, for only then will you see true joy, as if you truly love, if he is happy, you would be too.

I love him, and I know he only loves his girlfriend, not me. Not Draco Malfoy.

I suppose I will have to let him go, let him return to where he would be most happy; let him return to his girlfriend. I wish he would hold me to sleep forever, and our eyes would meet, burning with desire every time they do, but I know that would never happen, not when his heart holds no love for me.

Even if I do not like it, even if I know it would hurt me and even if I know my heart would most probably never heal, I will still let him go. As long as he is happy, I will gladly do anything.

But still, oh Merlin, it hurts. So much. I hope I'm making a right choice. I hope I won't regret this.

* * *

"Tonight?" a husky whisper sounded in Draco's ears. His head tilted slightly, and his heart twisting a little when he saw the man he adored standing in front of him, adorning a lustful and mischievous expression. The man that he would never have, the man he had chosen to give up.

Despite the turmoil in his heart, Draco let out a genuine smile, his mercury eyes sparkling as he replied smoothly, "Of course."

Harry winked, whispering, "That's my Drake."

With that, Harry whirled on his heels, his dark-green robe fluttering in his wake as he strutted off to his Auror office – the office just opposite his own.

Watching his retreating back, tears welled up in Draco's eyes, his throat clogging up with pent-up emotions. Today would most likely be the last, the last time when he could ever hold his Harry again, the last time when Harry would smile at him, the last time when Harry would treat him well. Today would definitely be the last day when Harry belonged to him, not that Harry had ever loved him.

Still, Draco refused to hear his heart's pleading cries to forget the idea of letting his love go. He believed resolutely that this was for the best – at least for Harry himself.

Ignoring the tear that had rolled down his pale cheek, he flung open the door to his office and sat himself behind the wooden desk, giving a light sigh when he saw the amount of paperwork piled upon his table. He hated paperwork.

Striving to forget Harry for the moment, he delved into the pile of work waiting for him. Still, images of Harry flooded his mind, as bursts of uncertainty filled his heart.

'_You are only a fuck-buddy. He doesn't love you. He will only be happy with Weaselette. Let him go.'_ Draco did a repetitive mental chant, hoping to dispel any regrets or doubts of his coming actions.

Somehow, he half-dreaded and half-anticipated the night's arrival.

* * *

Draco hesitated outside the door, knowing that he would give up Harry when the night ends, and it would all end. Biting on his lip, he clenched his hand tightly around the knob, unable to will himself to open the door.

He took a deep, shuddering breath, and recklessly twisted the knob, pushing the door in. His eyes picked out the soft light streaming out from the bedroom, and reluctantly dragged his feet over.

The first thing he saw was a naked Harry in all his glory, laying on the bed with no covers, casually flipping a page of the book he was reading. Draco's mouth dropped open, his throat going dry. Unable to stop himself, he traced Harry's figure; every contour, every dip; as he imagined his hands roaming…

'Stop that!' Draco berated himself. He would not be together with Harry anymore after tonight. He won't allow Harry's figure to distract him. But damn, was his body fantastic. Even after months of seeing it, he still could not help but marvel at his well-built body.

"You're late…" A voice purred into his ears, warm breath tickling his neck. Draco snapped to attention, gulping as he felt Harry's prominent erection pressing into his thigh.

He calmed himself down, reminding himself that he could not let Harry suspect his plans. If anything, he wanted the last night to be memorable, something that would hopefully soothe the heartache that will definitely follow.

"Well, I'm apologise. I'm not like you after all, who's free all day," Draco drawled, as he submerged all of his chaotic feelings deep inside.

Harry smirked, reaching down quickly to cup Draco's growing erection. Unsuspecting, Draco yelped, before glaring down at the raven-head. It did not last long though, as he moaned when Harry began to stroke it gently.

Growling, Draco pulled Harry over and crashed his lips onto his, tangling both of their tongues into a ferocious dance. As they broke apart, they gazed deep into each other, seeing the desire burning deep within. Harry dragged the blond to the bed, and began to desperately try and tear his clothes free.

After a few futile tries, Harry got irritated, and waved his wand, disappearing all of Draco's robes. Quickly lowering himself, both boys gasped as their heated flesh met. Harry began thrusting, as Draco met his thrust with his own. Sounds of moans and gasps resounded around the room, as the both of them met together in vigorous thrusts.

"Gonna…c-come…want y-you… inside," Draco choked out, his voice strained from the pleasure. He did not want to come without Harry inside, not this time. He wanted Harry to mark him as his own for the last time.

Harry reluctantly pulled away, and reached for his wand. Murmuring a charm, Draco stifled a gasp when he felt himself stretched and lubricated. He raised his legs, hooking them around Harry's slim waist and pulled him closer. Positioning himself at Draco's entrance, Harry panted out, "Ready?"

Draco only nodded.

With a quick thrust, Harry fitted himself around Draco's hole, gasping at the heat and tightness of it. He began to thrust in quick repetition, pulling almost all the way out, and thrusting back deep inside, relishing in Draco's incoherent words and wanton moans.

Draco felt himself filled so full, so wonderful. Just for the moment, he felt he could delude himself, that he belonged to Harry, and Harry him. However, he knew deep down inside, he knew that it was the last. The last time…

Draco screamed as he came, almost blacking out at the intensity of the orgasm.

* * *

Pulling his robes on, Draco looked back at the sleeping man. Bending over, he gave Harry a light kiss on the forehead, as he unwillingly stepped into the shadows, and out of the door.

_'I love you. Never doubt that. So please forgive me for what I'm going to do...'_

A teardrop glistened on the floor outside the door.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Review! Would love you for it! It will be updated soon, no worries! =)**

**-Dreamsong22**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. They belong to the lady named J.K. Rowling.**

**Hey! Thanks to all that have reviewed, I hope I had replied back to all of you. I'm not that sure though. Haha. Anyway, I know there's some contradiction in the last chapter, and I would like to thank **flyingdaggers **for pointing it out to me. Ginny and Harry are a couple, not married, not engaged. Sorry to all those who have misunderstood. I just changed my mind halfway through and forgot to change it properly.**

**Now, please enjoy!**

**C****hapter 2**

_I guess it's gonna have to hurt,  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry,  
And let go of some things I've loved,  
To get to the other side,  
I guess it's gonna break me down,  
Like falling when you try to fly,  
It's sad, but sometimes moving on with the rest of your life,  
Starts with goodbye._

_- Starts with Goodbye by Carrie Underwood _

"Blaise, I need your help."

The dark-skinned boy raised his head only to see his best friend, Draco Malfoy. He was startled to see his disheveled look. To the untrained eye, Draco was definitely well-dressed and immaculate, but Blaise could see the flaws in Draco's appearance.

His usually well-gelled hair was only partially-gelled, allowing strands of hair to flop out of place, while his robes had small creases at the hem. Shadows were painted beneath his eyes, crusts of tear tracks around the corners of his eyes.

Alerted, Blaise immediately stood up, his black eyes calculating as he surveyed Draco.

"Merlin, what happened to you?"

Draco averted his eyes, regret and sadness flashing through his face, as he replied softly, his voice slightly wavering. He would not show this vulnerable side to anyone, but Blaise was his best friend, and he needed his help. He deserved the truth.

"I decided to give Harry up."

His black eyes widened, mouth dropping slightly open as he stared at the blond with disbelief.

"What? Give Potter up? You?" Blaise spluttered out, unable to stop his response.

Draco closed his eyes briefly, allowing the trapped tear to trickle down his cheek. He heard a quiet gasp from Blaise, and he could see why he was surprised; he had been deeply in love with Harry after all.

He whispered in a strained voice, "Yes. He deserves better. He loves the Weaselette, not me."

Blaise stared at him unblinkingly for a few moments, his brain unable to form any response. Slowly, his mouth moved up and down, unsure of what he was trying to say, unable to form any words.

"You look like a goldfish, Blaise. How unseemly," Draco observed, his voice tinged with slight mischief.

That snapped Blaise out of his stupor. Ignoring Draco's comment, he scrutinized Draco again, before giving a frustrated sigh.

Running his hand through his hair, he complained, "Well, it sure as hell isn't doing you any good. You look…ghastly."

"It doesn't matter," Draco replied neutrally, unwilling to give in to the storm of emotions roaring within him.

Hesitantly, Blaise replied in a bothered tone, "If you're sure…"

"I am."

"Oh, fine. What help do you need?"

Draco outlined his plan to him quickly, before ending with, "He won't forgive me after this, and hence he would be able to return to the Weasley without any regrets."

Eyebrows raised, Blaise looked intently at the blond, before murmuring, "It's going to hurt, you know."

"I know, and I'm prepared."

"I hope for your sake that you do."

* * *

He heard the click of the door shutting, and his heart sped up in fear. He knew perfectly what this night would bring about, and he just wanted to escape right now. He could even hear the confrontation he had with Harry this morning in his head now.

"_Where have you been this morning?" Harry burst out angrily._

"_My manor. Where else?" The reply had been cool and curt, and it struck Harry like a blow on his head. It hurt Draco to speak like that to him, but it had to be done._

_Harry growled, his anger evident as he clenched and unclenched his fists. A thought flitted through his mind that instant, and Draco wondered why Harry cared. As quickly as it came, he squashed the thought, removing any traces of hope that had sprouted. Harry loved Ginny, not him._

"_I expect to see you tonight. You would better turn up, and not leave in the morning, or else," Harry snarled, before turning away and stalking off. _

_As he heard those words, he felt his heart clench in agony. If he needed any proof that Harry didn't love him, this was it. He was only a possession, expected to follow his wishes, nothing more, nothing less._

_A tight feeling squeezed his heart as he watched Harry angrily stomp away._

"Are you alright? I think he's coming in," Blaise murmured into his ear.

Draco nodded slightly, as he drew the blankets up to cover him and Blaise's naked figures. Bending over, he kissed the side of Blaise's lips, and whispered, "Make this look real. I don't want him to suspect anything."

In reply, Blaise only let out a loud moan, letting out a wink that faded off at the look of Draco's hidden anguish.

Draco hoped that Harry would take the scene he would meet as it was, and think that he had betrayed him. If that's the case, Harry would never forgive him, and…and their relationship would be over.

Outside, Harry heard the moan and immediately flung open the door. The sight that greeted him horrified him. Tangled in the bed sheets were Draco and Blaise, their hair tousled, sweat glistening on their skins, their heads together as though…

An unfamiliar feeling flowed through his veins, as his notorious temper took over his mind, throwing any rational thinking out of the window.

His eyes blazed with accusation and fury as he exploded in a roaring voice, almost befitting a lion, "Draco Malfoy! What…what is this? How dare you betray me? Y-you! We're over!"

With that, he sprinted out of the door, leaving the door swinging and Draco looking at the door, agonized.

Draco could not stop it. Hot tears flowed continuously out of his eyes, dampening his cheeks, as his lips trembled uncontrollably. His fingers were clammy and cold as clutched the covers tightly, his nails digging into his palms painfully. His whole body felt numb, as Harry's betrayed expression kept haunting his mind.

It was as though his heart was torn out, shredded into pieces, as he stared into the empty space, his mind totally and utterly muddled and blanked out.

Strong emotions that he had been struggling to keep down welled up, clogging his throat. He wanted to sob, wanted to cry out loud, but his pride prevented him to do so.

For once in his life, he felt helpless. He wanted to call Harry back, to explain it all to him that what he had seen wasn't what he thought it was. Only the will to make this plan work stopped his legs from rising and running to wherever his love was at now.

The hurt in those emerald eyes that he loved so much pierced through his heart, the accusation that crept into Harry's eyes shattered what that remained of his heart.

He buried his head into his hands, as he slowly rocked back and forth; drowning in the pool of misery he was in.

He couldn't stop crying, he just could not, even though he knew it was all for the best. He just wished that Harry had loved him.

'Forgive me, please… Forgive me.' Draco chanted in his head.

He felt so suffocated, as the miserable feelings he was experiencing swallowed him up, forcing even more tears out of his eyes. It was as though he was going to break apart in no time at all, that the flood within him was going to burst and destroy him inside out. Oh Merlin…

The bed shifted slightly, and Draco felt strong arms envelope him. He allowed himself to lean in to the comforting embrace. At the side of his eye, he saw Blaise wave his wand, and immediately, the both of them were clothed. Uncaring, Draco let himself to be lowered onto the bed by his friend, as his tears continued to roll.

"Shh…Go to sleep, Draco. It will all be better tomorrow," a soft crooning voice entered his befuddled mind. He felt the blankets being tucked around him, and heard the soft voice kept murmuring incoherent words of comfort.

As he shut his eyes tightly, he let the guilt and agony wash over him like a tidal wave, as choked sobs racked his body. Tears continued to trickle down, causing a damp spot in the covers.

That was the night when he first cried himself to sleep, when nothing mattered more to him but Harry's forgiveness, when all he wanted was to fall back into Harry's familiar embrace, when he just wanted to forget everything that just happened.

'Nothing will be right anymore…Nothing.'

**A/N: Review!! Would love you for it! =) Anyway, the last chapter would be up a bit later, as I would be having a performance tomorrow all the way into the night. However, it would be still updated, so no worries!**

**-Dreamsong22**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. They belong to the lady named J.K. Rowling.**

**Last chapter, longer than the previous two, so I hope that all of you will enjoy reading it!**

**_Warnings: Slash (lemon)_**

**Chapter 3**

_It's been a long and winding journey,_

_But I'm finally here tonight._

_Picking up the pieces,_

_And walking back into the light._

_Into the sunset of your glory,_

_Where my heart and future lies._

_There's nothing like that feeling,_

_When I look into your eyes._

_- Angels Brought Me Here b__y Guy Sebastian_

He was a Slytherin, yes, but that didn't mean that he felt nothing for his friends and family. Draco was his friend, a friend so close that he could be considered family, and he was hurting. Damn it if he was not going to help him.

He knew that Draco made a wrong choice, a choice that would hurt both himself and Potter, the moment Draco spouted out his ridiculous plan. He could hardly care about the Boy-Who-Lived, but Draco was hurt, hurt so bad that he could not even sleep, eat, or talk properly.

Draco simply withered away, his past beauty now shadowed so deeply in grief and misery that it was almost painful to look at him. He wouldn't respond, his eyes always staring blankly into space, normally lively mercury eyes now sunken in depression.

Blaise surveyed his crestfallen friend, who was now picking his food with a fork. Draco's appearance had changed so much since the fiasco three days ago. He could hardly down any food, and most of whatever that was swallowed came up soon after.

Deep shadows hung under his eyes, his originally flawless skin now looked gaunt and pale. His mouth was almost as if it was permanently fixed into a forlorn frown, no jokes nor comment could bring back that familiar smirk. His body was often hunched, slumped into any seat he was residing in.

His regal and aristocratic features were lost overnight. All in all, he looked nothing like the Draco Malfoy he knew.

He had been a fool to agree to Draco's plan.

And he would be even a bigger fool if he didn't try to make this right again.

* * *

Damn that Malfoy. He should have known that Malfoys couldn't be trusted. He should have known that Malfoy couldn't have loved him. He should have known …

"AH!" Harry yelled with extreme frustration, as he glared at almost everything within his office.

Three days ago, he saw his lover betray him. Three days ago, he saw his lover in bed with someone else. Three days ago, he felt betrayed.

Harry slumped into his chair, his hand running through his unruly hair. He thought…he thought that Draco had loved him. Hadn't he? Was he so unhappy with him? Why?

Thousands of questions ran through his mind, each holding resentment, jealousy and misery.

A knock sounded on his door, and he jumped, startled. Hope sprouted within his heart, as he ran to the door to open it. Perhaps it was Draco! He had not seen him since three days ago, and despite his anger, he sorely missed the blond. Perhaps he was here to beg for forgiveness? Or perhaps to…

It was Ginny. Harry's face fell when he saw his 'girlfriend' standing in front of him, with a simpering smile on her freckled face. Ginny seemed to have not noticed the deflated face of Harry's though.

"Harry!" the red-head squealed almost painfully, as Harry winced at the screeching tone the girl let out. Ginny ran forwards, hands wide open to pounce on Harry, when Harry stuck out his hands to hold her by her shoulders.

"Ginny," he stated, a tinge of frustration colouring his tone. He really didn't need her right now. 'Wait…I don't need her…right now?' he thought confusedly, his mind in a whirl.

He loved Ginny, didn't he? He had always enjoyed seeing her, and being with her, hadn't he? So why was he feeling irritated with her now?

His head was aching by now, his temples throbbing with pain. He had to organize his thoughts properly.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry, but I have work to do. Maybe you can come back later?" he asked in a fake apologetic tone, trying to be disappointed at the same time.

Ginny bought it. She gave a small sulk, before saying grudgingly, "Oh fine…" With that, she trudged out of the room, leaving Harry to lean against the wall beside the door. He shut his eyes, hands rubbing his temples continuously, hoping to get rid of the ache.

A low silky voice entered his ear, murmuring, "I need to talk to you."

His eyes snapped open, quickly flitting towards the direction of the voice. Zabini stood there, arms loosely hanging at his sides, his face slightly wary as though waiting for an attack.

Without thinking, Harry snarled, "Bloody snake, why don't you just return to the damn traitor and leave me alone!"

Zabini's face was a pool of calm as he stared at Harry, making him feel uncomfortable as he started to shift from one leg to another, though he kept his glare on him.

"Do you really think so, that Draco was a traitor?" he asked apathetically, though his eyes were blazing fiercely.

Looking at Zabini, he opened his mouth, but failed to speak. Anger, confusion, agony and a thousand other different emotions swarmed him, as he simply stared at Zabini with a loss of words.

Zabini narrowed his eyes, and began to spout with tightly controlled anger, his face slowly twisting with frustration, "He loved you, no, he still loves you, you know? He loves you so much, too much, that he wanted to give you up to Ginny so that you can be happy. Just to make you forget him, he staged that performance."

"You say he is a traitor, but if that is so, than what are you? Who was the one who can't make a decision, and who was the one who's hung between two sides, hurting the both sides at the same time?"

"Ask yourself, please. Have you done justice to Draco? Have you done justice to yourself? Don't delude yourself, Potter. Stop thinking that you have to live up to other people's expectations just because you are the bloody Dark-Lord-Killer. Stop thinking that you have to marry the Weaselette just because it would be a bloody perfect ending if the hero marries his best friend's sister."

"I can see it, you can't. I saw what happened just now. Think why is it so? If you still don't know, I can spell it out for you. You love Draco, and you have always loved him. The Weaselette was only a responsibility, only a product of your Gryffindorish tendencies to think yourself as a hero."

"Think for yourself, and ask your own heart truly. Who do you truly love?"

* * *

Draco stared at himself in the mirror for quite a long time, now and then turning and twisting around to look at his features. He had changed, quite a lot, he thought dryly, ever since Harry…

Oh Merlin. Harry.

He could feel the tears well up in his eyes again as he thought of what had happened a few days ago.

He hadn't dared to return back to the Ministry, instead taking a few weeks worth of a holiday; he knew that the Ministry would not fire him, not if his monthly _donations _continued.

He just couldn't face Harry; could not face the betrayed expression, or the hurt and accusing one. Neither could he imagine facing him again, when he knew that Harry would never belong to him.

So, he chose to run away. Cowardly it might have been, it had been the best way to take. He was a Slytherin after all, and Slytherins care the most about their pride and the best way to preserve their own dignity and life. It was better to escape, than be killed by Harry for betraying him, or be humiliated by Harry for doing what he had done.

Maybe he could take a trip to France, or Italy? Perhaps to visit Pansy or Daphne, just to get his mind off…his broken relationship.

A tear finally trickled down his cheek. Before he could stop himself, silent sobs racked his body as he sat, hunched in his seat. He felt like an everlasting messed-up puzzle, as though nothing would put him back ever again.

Slowly, he stepped into the balcony, as he gazed blankly at the scenery. For a moment, he thought it would be nice to just kill himself and get rid of all the pain, but he couldn't. Distinctly, he heard the door creak open softly.

Before he knew it, he was grabbed from the behind, dragged back into the room and thrown onto the large bed. As he opened his eyes, ready to attack his assailant, all the while berating himself for being not alert, he saw the person he just didn't want to see right then.

He was still as handsome as he had remembered, the black unruly hair sprawling everywhere, his bright emerald eyes sparkling with annoyance. Dark eye bags hung heavily below his eyes, contrasting with the pale skin. Draco felt a wince of regret when he saw the tiredness in Harry's face.

"H-Harry?" Draco squeaked, feeling rather apprehensive as a storm of feelings rose within him. He could not quite decide whether he was nervous or relieved that Harry came to see him. Harry stared back at him seriously, his arms at the side of his heads. He tilted his head slightly as he asked softly, "Why did you feel so insecure?"

Draco's eyes widened, as he gaped at the raven-head.

Harry's eyes softened as he gazed at Draco, fire burning deep within his eyes. Bending over slowly, he nipped Draco's ear, earning a soft whimper, before whispering lovingly, "I know everything. Everything that you did."

Air caught in Draco's throat, as he turned slightly to face Harry, his mercury eyes swirling with confusion, silently asking a question.

"Zabini told me."

Draco swallowed a curse word, as his lips turned into a pout. He turned away, staring reproachfully at the walls. Ignoring the pounding of his heart, he complained, "He was not supposed to tell you."

Giving a soft sigh, Harry said, "I'm glad he told me. Or else I would have lost you."

Hearing that, Draco snapped his head back, a gasp escaping his throat as he eyed Harry cautiously; hope shining brilliantly in his widening eyes.

Harry smiled, and replied to silent question. "Yes. I'm really glad. I don't want to lose you, Drake. I don't want to."

Taking a deep breath, he continued, seriousness in his eyes.

"I know that you thought I loved Ginny. I like her very much, and before you chose to give me up, I was still in a dilemma, unsure of who to choose. I know that it was selfish of me, holding onto both sides, and I'm so sorry for hurting you."

"When you chose to give me up, and when you played the stunt with Zabini, I felt like my heart was breaking. It hurt so much. My mind was in a whirl; I can't think of anything at all. Only after the talk I had with Zabini did I realized that you were the one I loved."

"I only wish to be with you, and no one else. I don't care what the others think. Those people who do will never be happy. I want to be."

A pause filled the air, as Draco's eyes began to water. This time though, it was filled with tears of joy, and tears of love.

"Will you accept me back, Draco Malfoy?"

Draco simply pulled Harry down, crashing his lips onto the others.

Reluctantly breaking free after a few moments, Harry whispered, "I will use my actions to show you my love."

Draco watched him with wide eyes, as Harry reached over to grab his wand.

With a wave of his wand, Draco's robes were vanished, and before Draco could stop it, Harry waved his wand once more, murmuring a binding spell.

"Harry! Let me go!" Draco shrieked, tugging his hands furiously, ignoring how much his body was responding to the treatment.

"Uh uh uh. No need to protest… I will take extremely good care of you," Harry murmured into his ear, and Draco felt a shiver down to his arousal. Slowly, Harry reached down and stroked the heated flesh once, and released it, relishing in the loud moan Draco gave.

"Let – puff – me go…" Draco whined, trying not to arch into Harry's hovering hand. Harry merely chuckled, and gave a peck on Draco's lips. Draco gulped, and Harry tilted his head, and bit down onto Draco's neck, eliciting a soft moan from him. Swirling his tongue around the bite, he sealed it with a kiss.

"Now you're mine," Harry smirked, while Draco simply blushed.

Lowering again, he tangled his tongue with Draco's heatedly, as a hand snaked down to squeeze the hardened flesh. Draco gave another moan, arching into Harry's hand, growling when he felt the bindings preventing him from doing so.

He gave a loud gasp when Harry latched onto one of his nipples, swirling it consistently. After a few moments, Harry let go, and Draco opened his eyes to see him admiring his work.

Before he could blush though, Harry began to lick the other sensitive nipple, prompting another moan from Draco as he snapped his eyes closed, drowning in the feelings Harry was evoking.

Slowly, Harry made a wet trail down, while one of his hands began to flit across Draco's thighs. Draco began to thrust helplessly, hoping to find some respite to release the pressure in his cock, only to remember that he was bound tightly. Harry cupped Draco's buttocks, squeezing it slightly, smirking when he felt the tremble in Draco.

When he reached his final destination, he stopped slightly, causing Draco to open his eyes. Draco was surprised when he saw Harry's position, as he hardly did something of that sort, before moaning in anticipation, giving his hips a little thrust for encouragement.

Harry growled at the erotic action, before swallowing the cock whole. Not expecting the warm, wet feeling, Draco gave a hitched cry, his head thrashing from left to right as he kept letting out incoherent cries and moans.

As Draco was distracted, he slid in two previously lubricated fingers in, pumping up and down rapidly. Draco gave a loud cry at the increased pleasure, his eyes screwing tightly shut, his arms trying to pull even harder to free himself from the invisible binds.

Just as Draco was on the verge of coming, Harry let go, and before Draco could complain, he slid in, hitting Draco's prostate spot on. Draco let go of all his inhibitions, screaming loudly. Harry released the binding spell, and Draco immediately raised his thighs and pulled Harry closer. It merely took a few thrusts before the both of them came with screams of each other's names.

Collapsing onto each other, panting, Harry stroked the other's hair lovingly, before murmuring, "I love you."

Draco was already asleep with a blissful smile on his face, face nuzzling into Harry's neck.

With a gentle smile on his face, Harry kissed Draco's forehead, holding him close and protectively.

It was the first night since the fiasco that he slept well.

**~End**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story. Anyway, I would really really love reviews, so please do so! Don't be afraid to point out any mistakes, I am still a novice writer and am bound to make loads of them, so help me improve =) (I happen to want to do well in school =p).**


End file.
